


Flashing Lights

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Smut, The 2nd Law Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never dare Matthew Bellamy, because you'll have to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Luces Cegadoras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949034) by [Nuraicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha)



> **Beta reader:** my friend [Veronica](http://cricketcrazy2101.tumblr.com)
> 
>  **Author's note:** First time writing sexy times between Matt and Dom (I hope I didn't ruin it...); I also warn that the ending might be a bit crack (?) Dominic is wearing [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BVMqYUwCEAAz5al.jpg:large) shirt and the fic was inspired partially thanks to the song [All To Myself](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brPOf-YKj3o) by Marianas Trench.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely and amazing [Zetastation](http://zetastation.livejournal.com) who supported this idea since I threw it at her a couple of days ago! You're brilliant, Pam! I really hope you like this <3
> 
> -
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is fiction and I don't want to offend anyone. I'm not making money of this. I don't own Muse, just the plot. This is pure fantasy and it isn't real and never will be. The lyrics belongs to their respective authors and I'm not using them with comercial purposes.

 

 

_Did you say "Please just follow me"_  
 _I thought you wanted me_  
 _'Cause I want you all to myself_  
 _I can try and suck it up_  
 _I just can't suck it up_  
 _Make me feel like someone else_

 

(All To Myself – Marianas Trench)

 

 

 

“I bet you wouldn’t do it!”

“Of course I would!”

“Really? Here? In front of all these people, where anyone can see us? No way”

“I would”, Matt assured him with a firm face that made Dom startle slightly.

 _No, he wouldn’t dare_ , thought Dom, trying to calm down. He was the one who had challenged him, but it was a joke he didn’t expect Matt will take so seriously. It’s true that he should have expected this outcome, Matt being as competitive as he is, but still...

“No, you’d risk someone taking a picture and they’d think ... other things”. Though his inviting smile hadn’t wavered for a second, Dom was actually trying not to swallow, unsure about the decision he saw in Matt’s eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips.

“What would they think, Dom? That we fuck like rabbits on the tour bus?”

Dom, who was taking a sip of his drink, choked at the question and he had to let Matt give him a few pats on the back, his coughs drowned out by the sound of Matt laughs.

“For god’s sake, Dom, calm down, your _other_ virginity is safe with me tonight”, Matt reassured him as soon as he stopped laughing, winking cheekily.

“And who tells you I’m a virgin?”, Dom countered. Now was Matt’s turn to nearly die asphyxiated with his glass.

“No... no shit, Dom! Really?”, Matt finally asked in a whisper, looking at him in a way that Dom couldn’t read, a mix of curiosity, wonder and... something else that he didn’t want to catalogue in his mind.

The atmosphere had become heavier between the two and Dom immediately regretted his allusion, which was false. However, staring at Matt’s blue eyes, he didn’t dare to admit his lie.

“What is it, Matt? Want to give it a try?”, he hinted, adding what he considered his best seductive look.

For a moment, he’d swear he saw in Matt’s eyes something that resembled lust, and he believed for a second that Matt would nod. This thought wasn’t unpleasant at all.

_What the hell are you thinking, Dom? You are very drunk!_

As quickly as it appeared, that flame went out, and Matt's face became a mask of mockery.

“Please! It wasn’t me who has been challenging another bloke to kiss him!”

And with one last shake of his head, he left a very confused Dom in a corner of the large room where a party was being celebrated at the most recent awards that they had been nominated for (and that, sadly, they hadn’t won).

 

 

 

###

 

An hour had passed since the curious bet Dom had proposed, and Matt wasn’t able to focus on the conversation that he was allegedly holding with a woman whose name he didn’t remember. The only thought on his mind was Dom’s words and what they implied.  
More than once Matt had wondered if Dom was gay. However, the obvious passion he had for blonde models and his list of conquests contradicted that statement, although certain attitudes he had, seemed to further challenge it.

Despite all evidence to the contrary, he had just dared him to kiss him, moreover he had hinted he had experienced anal sex. On second thought, that didn’t mean it would have been with a man, but still... what the hell had crossed his mind to tell him to kiss him? They were mates, for fuck’s sake! And they weren’t even that drunk to start this kind of stupid games! It wasn’t that Matt didn’t dare to do it, of course he would, he didn’t have any problem kissing another man, if it meant winning a bet. And Dom's lips were so plump... would it be very different from kissing a woman? Dom really looked like the typical person who knew how to give a good old snog...

“So what do you think?”, the woman he had been ‘talking’ with pulled him out of his reverie.

“Huh? Sorry, I have to...”, without finishing the sentence, Matt left, not caring that the woman was looking angrily at him.

He couldn’t understand what was happening or what his mind was telling him to do. All he knew was that he would win that bet.

 

 

 

###

 

He found Dom not too far from where they had been talking, unsurprisingly surrounded by three women, all spectacular and stunning, clearly trying to seduce him by the way they accentuated their breasts, dreaming for the chance to tell the next day they had slept with ‘the Muse drummer’.

And Matt, for the first time, felt the rage flowing through his veins, looking how Dom was laughing at the nonsense they surely were telling him and analyzing boldly the skin he would be offered soon, if that hadn’t already happened yet.

Making his path shameless through the girls, Matt stared at Dom, who didn’t conceal his surprise at seeing him.

“Matt...?”, he began uncertainly, observing the obvious anger that Matt manifested.

“Come”, Matt barked, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt (a leopard print one, of course) and bringing him out of the circle of admirers, now faced to seek another prey.

“What the fuck?”, Dom tried to protest, paying attention not to trip while he was being carried away by Matt, who now held him by an arm with a rigid grip.

Finally they crossed a door that led them to a smaller room adjacent to the large one they had just left. Tables and chairs were huddled in it, revealing its condition as a storage area. The light was off and the only source of brightness was the tiny emergency lights.

Without bothering to close the door, leaving it ajar, Matt pushed him against the only wall free from furniture, grabbing again his lapels and forcing him to look at him, pinning his body with his.

“Matt!”, exclaimed Dom, searching for some explanation in his blue eyes to understand what the hell was going on.

Looking at them made him feel dizzy, because he had never seen Matt so angry yet decided.

“I come to do what you asked”, said Matt, emphasizing the ‘asked’, trying to convince himself that this was only because Dom had dared him, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he has been thinking for five minutes just how much he wanted to kiss him and how badly he had felt watching him flirt with those three birds.

Matt felt pleased as Dom gulped, his eyes following the movement of his Adam's apple. He had never realized how attractive it was, why would women not have it so pronounced?

“Matt... It doesn’t matter”, Dom's voice sounded shaky, but his eyes... Oh, he wanted it, and he couldn’t deny it.

With a triumphant smile, Matt approached slowly, inch by inch, his mouth to Dom’s, enjoying how his breathing was intensifying and his eyes were glued to his.

When finally his lips covered his, Matt cursed himself for not having done it sooner.

Dom's lips were soft and pleasant to the touch and Matt discovered he wanted more and more of them. He slid his tongue to caress them lightly, satisfied when Dom finally opened his mouth slightly, allowing his entrance.

Matt explored his mouth with his tongue, proudly absorbing the sounds of pleasure that Dom was making, being sure he was almost pushing him to a state of trance, only with a kiss. He felt powerful, a pure bliss overcoming his senses.

 _Because you’re only mine, Dom_ , he found himself thinking unexpectedly. Meanwhile Dom, with trembling hands that gave away his aroused state, gripped him by the hips, obviously looking for more physical contact.

Matt responded to his advances and pressed his body against him, stifling a groan as he felt Dom’s erection against his ( _fuck, Dom, since when you have this effect on me_ ). Without stopping the kiss, Matt put a hand to his hair, pulling the locks until Dom couldn’t hold anymore and parted his lips from his, looking at him with a mixture of desire and surprise.

“Matt, don’t –”

“Shut up”, Matt snapped, kissing throughout his jaw ( _it had never occurred to me that the evidence of a stubble was so damn hot_ ) until the juncture with his neck, biting and sucking hard, wanting to leave a mark to prove all those bitches that Dominic Howard was not their toy. Dominic Howard was only for Matthew Bellamy.

“Matt!”, Dom moaned, clinging as if his life depended on it to his hips. He knew the smartest thing to do was to stop at once ( _somebody could see us!_ ), but he couldn’t bring himself to protest, not when Matt’s hot mouth was attached to his neck and he could feel his hard on pressing insistently against his.

Matt left his neck, peering Dom as his hands imitated him and sought his hips, boldly sliding his thumbs under his shirt, stroking the warm skin beneath.

“So I wouldn’t dare, hey?”, Matt teased, brushing his crotch against his, smirking when he saw how Dom stifled another deep moan, biting his bottom lip.

“You're drunk, Matt”, Dom tried to reason, however he continued rubbing his crotch against Matt’s, slowly creating a steady and pleasant rhythm.

“I am, but you're dying to get my hard and hot cock in your arse”, saying this, Matt squeezed his bum with one hand.

Dom giggled, increasing the pace and this time biting Matt’s pale neck, making him groan, way too loudly.

“Damn, Matt, don’t be so loud or someone will discover us”, Dom rebuked him. However, he began to lick behind his ear and sneaked a hand under his shirt, caressing the skin of his back and marveling at his warm.

“I don’t give a fuck. Let them watch, Dom. Let them see how two straight and grown up men come in their trousers as two teenagers, rubbing like dogs in heat”. Matt grabbed Dom by his hair, forcing their eyes to meet, and clasped his forehead to his, moving his hips in a circular motion and massaging with his other hand Dom’s buttocks. “I want them to observe how sinful you look like this”.

“Damn exhibitionist...”, Dom muttered, closing his eyes when he was struck with an image of him on his knees, savoring every inch of Matt’s cock while being watched both by journalists and fans.

He opened his eyes, bewildered by his own fantasy and tremendously aroused by its hotness, feeling increasingly closer and closer to orgasm.

“Matt... Matt, fuck, I'm going to come soon”, he warned without taking his gaze away from Matt’s, fascinated to see how dilated his pupils were, making his eyes look almost black, but not less electrifying. His face was the perfect picture of want.

Matt groaned, accelerating his movements, his mind wondering how it would be if they actually do it, skin to skin, he inside Dom, thrusting into his heat, feeling his come coating his fingers… Or if he was in the bottom, Dom fucking him so hard that the next day he wouldn’t be able to even walk...

“I... I can feel you, Dom, you're so hard, fuck, fuck... I’m close too”, words lost meaning to Matt, that could only focus on the feeling of their two erections touching, without worrying that they were being too noisy or that he was going to be sore as hell afterwards.

All that mattered was that Dom was there with him, his breathing mingling with his, his eyes filled with desire, his hands against his back, his hips moving vigorously, and he was going to –

“Dooooom!”, Matt cried, closing his eyes as he finally came, pulling his hair so hard that caused Dom to launch a brief moan, this time of pain, as his hips moved without any proper pace, just the cadence that dictated the spasms of his body as he wore out the sensations of his release.

When he was finally able to think with some clarity, back to reality, he found Dom's gaze staring at him in a mixture of satisfaction and annoyance.

“What–?”, Matt started to ask, making an herculean effort to relax his shaky breathing and try to understand what had happened.

“You’re on top of me, I can’t move and I haven’t…”, Dom elaborated, biting his lip slightly embarrassed. It was then when Matt was aware that Dom hadn’t come yet, and he barely had any room to move because Matt's body kept him firmly pinned to the wall, having almost collapsed on him as he came.

“Oh! Sorry, Dom”, Matt apologized, disentangling himself from Dom and having a closer look at his appearance: his neck was covered in hickeys and his shirt was wrinkled, more unbuttoned that it has been before ( _when I did that?_ ). However, where his gaze focused was on the prominent bulge of his crotch.

Matt had to resist the urgent temptation to fall on his knees and worship it.

“Do you have in mind to do something about this or I have to take the matter into my own hands?”, Dom asked, his voice betraying the insecurity that plagued him. What if Matt now regretted what had happened? Oh shit, what would they do now?

Matt detected Dom’s doubts in his voice and felt his heart sink. He didn’t understand what had happened between them, but he knew he had to finish what he started.

Approaching again to Dom, Matt fixed his eyes on Dom and smiled.

“Are you daring me?”, saying that, he returned to devour that delicious mouth without giving him time to reply, hastily sliding his hand towards his crotch, unzipping his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

When his hand finally touched Dom's cock for the first time, hot and hard against his fingers, Matt wondered for a moment if he could come again without even having an erection, trembling with pleasure as he noticed how Dom moaned into his mouth.

“Mmh... you are well hung, Dom”. He commented breaking the kiss. Dom was about to protest, discontent with the loss of both his mouth and his hand, but instantly fell silent when watched how Matt made a show of licking his palm, clearly thinking of saving Dom the soreness he now was feeling in his crotch. “How many blokes have you fucked with this without me knowing?”, he asked in a casual voice, returning to his task. Matt hummed with approval, enjoying how easily his hand slid now, thanks to his saliva and the pre-come that had gathered in the head of Dom’s cock.

Dom groaned, biting his (already too swollen) bottom lip, forced to tell the truth.

“I've never been with a man, Matt. I lied.”

Although Matt was surprised by this statement, he hid his reaction, only his eyes betraying his pride. He was the first man that would make Dom come, as it should be.

“Have you ever thought about this, Dom? My hand on your cock, stroking you until my fingers were covered with your seed?”, Matt whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe playfully, enjoying the groan that Dom made when he quickened the pace.

“Don’t… maybe... I dunno... Matt! Faster!”, he pleaded, clinging to his shoulders not to lose equilibrium, moving his hips in time with Matt’s fist, shameless.

“Dom... Dom... I want to fuck you, I need to know how is being inside you... Will you let me fuck your tight arse?”

The simple image of Matt between his legs, thrusting hard until he could feel him coming hotly inside him, made Dom come in hot spurts, his hips moving aimlessly while Matt's hand milked him until the last drop.

The first thing Dom noticed after the last sensations of his orgasm faded was Matt's lips, gently kissing his sweaty forehead.

They were silent for a little while trying to fix his appearance, cleaning themselves with a couple of cloth napkins that Matt had found in a box.

Nevertheless, or perhaps because of all that had happened, Matt asked Dom to stay that night with him in his house. Dom couldn’t resist and accepted, and neither of them cared about the other guests surrounding them or the couple of photographers in the corner of the lobby, while they snogged furiously waiting for their car.

They were too drunk to care, but this time of the intoxicating taste of each other.

 

 

 

###

 

The next morning, the two woke up in Matt’s bed.

“Fuck, Matt, turn off the damn alarm!”

“It isn’t the alarm, it’s my phone, you idiot!”, Matt corrected him, waking up as fast as he could and desperately looking for the damn device in the mess of clothes at the foot of his bed.

When he finally found it, it was too late, the caller had hung up.

In that moment Matt noticed two things: first, it was almost four in the afternoon and he and Dom had slept more than they should; and the second, and potentially more worrisome, was that was the _seventh_ missed call from Tom.

 _Fuck! How is possible we didn’t wake up before?_ , Matt thought, but then told himself that, after all, they had been until dawn fooling around in bed, so it was normal they were so knackered that they hadn’t been able to hear the phone before.

He frowned, seeing that, besides Tom, he had another couple of missed calls from Chris and a large number of emails. Suddenly the phone rang again.

“What the fuck happened, Tom?”, Matt greeted, deciding an annoyed attitude would be the best to hide his concern. What could have happened that Tom had called him so many times?

“Turn on the laptop, Matt”, Tom ordered, his voice steely and clearly annoyed. Matt, for the first time in a long while, felt scared.

“Why?”, he asked, still slightly defiant, but rushing to obey.

“Do it. And tell Dom to wake the fuck up. Are you two deaf or didn’t your screams let you hear the fucking phone?”

Matt gulped. How could Tom know Dom was there with him? And, even worse, how the hell had he guessed that if Dom was there was for sexual reasons?

“I’m turning it on” Matt reported, returning to the bed with laptop in one hand and the phone in the other, sitting down and starting to kick Dom, that had dozed again. “Come on, Dom, wake up!”, he urged, trying to keep the phone away from his mouth in order not to give Tom the confirmation of what had happened between them.

Unfortunately, he could hear a snort of Tom on the other side of the line that told him that he had heard.

“What is it?”, Dom asked, louder than that Matt would have wanted, his head emerging from the sheets.

Despite everything, Matt allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight of Dom in his bed, with all that glorious blond hair tousled, eyes still sleepy, a glimpse of the marks his teeth had left in his chest…

“Matt”, the icy voice of Tom pulled him out of his task of perving on Dom.

“Yes, yes... That's it, I’m ready”, Matt said, back to reality.

“Get onto _The Sun_ website”

Matt felt his stomach freezing.

“ _The Sun_?”, he repeated, wishing that the terrible suspicion waking up in his mind wasn’t true.

“And put the speaker on, I want Dom to listen as well”

Without attempting to refute that Dom was there, Matt nodded and activated the speaker, placing the phone in the sheets.

“Dom, is Tom”

This finally seemed to have an effect on Dom, totally waking up and staring at Matt uncertainly.

“Er... hello Tom”, he greeted, looking with Matt _The Sun_ cover page loading.

Tom didn’t need to say anything else, their exclamations of horror being enough proof that the website had finally loaded.

The cover story was an HD photo of Matt and Dom, in the lobby of the hotel where the awards had took place, hugging and kissing frantically, oblivious that they were being caught by _paparazzi_. The headline read, in large letters: **_MUSE MEMBERS ‘CONSOLE' EACH OTHER IN THEIR DEFEAT_**. The second headline was smaller and said: **_Matthew Bellamy (frontman) and Dominic Howard (drummer) snog shamelessly in a lobby full of people_**.

Still in shock, Matt and Dom continued to read the article, without hearing Tom asking for explanations on the other end of the phone. The rest of the news was describing devotedly, almost grotesquely, each of their movements in the lobby, telling with as much detail as a typical bad romance novel their ‘sugary gazes at each other’ and ‘indecent rubs’. It emphasized as well the hickey marks both showed in their necks and their disheveled hair, speculating on what house would they continue the night in and adding a thorough analysis of all their ex girlfriends and women they had been seen with in all their lives, ending the list with an stupid line that said: _it is obvious that all these ladies were only used to hide their homosexual relationship, finally unveiled last night thanks to the efficiency of our photographers_.

“Can you please listen to me?!” Tom exclaimed, so loudly that he finally pulled them out of their reverie.

Matt and Dom looked at each other, fear all painted through their features.

“What? How?”, Matt weakly said, to no-one in particular.

“How long had you had this _something_? And why you never told me or Chris?”, Tom asked and, rather than the understandable concern about the effect that this news could have on the band, what they more noticed was a hint of sadness in his voice, as he couldn’t believe they hadn’t trusted them enough to reveal their secret.

“Tom”, Dom fastened to reassure him, “We swear it's the first time we ever... We didn’t know...”, the words died in his mouth, looking doubtfully at Matt.

Both could see reflected in each other face the same question: _why have we done this? What will happen now? What do I feel for him?_

“Hey, guys, it’s okay. I don’t want details, I don’t want to get into your life. I just want you to know that, whatever happens now, Chris and I support you above everything and everyone. Just, next time you discover that you can’t keep your hands out of each other pants, try not to do it in front of all Britain!” Although Tom still sounded exasperated, his tone was more cheerful and Matt and Dom could breathe with relief.

“Relax, Tom. We promise we’ll be more careful next time”, Matt assured him.

“We do! And at less they didn’t catch us while we were wanking each other off in that other room...”, Dom reflected, always looking for the positive side of things.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”, they heard Tom screaming in horror, and they couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

After calming down a bit and assuring Tom that they would go to see him as soon as they were presentable, Matt hung up the call and put aside the laptop, leaning back and looking quizzically to Dom.

“What?”, he asked curiously, imitating Matt and getting closer to his body.

“Do you think we’ll lose a lot of fans for this?”

“We will lose fans, and many people will hate us even more because of... _this_ ”, Dom made a vague gesture, indicating the space between them, not daring to give _it_ a name, not yet: “But I'm sure everything will be eventually fine”

Matt smiled, touched by the calm that emanated from Dom, feeling more relaxed.

“I bet that our Twitter accounts are collapsed with mentions. And we’re global trend topic for sure!”, he added, frankly excited. “Eh! Now they’re going to fantasize even more with that _Belldom_ thing! They will go nuts! It’s brilliant!”

Dom couldn’t help but laughing, shaking his head at Matt priorities in a situation like the one they were in.

“Not more bets I beg you! Look where we ended with the last one…”

Matt, smiling in that adorable way Dom loved, approached his head to Dom’s and whispered, before kissing him:

“In the best place I can think of”

Dom couldn’t deny he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now that you have arrived to the end, I can tell you that the title comes from the lyrics of "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga! I didn't want to mention it before for not giving away nothing about the ending ;)


End file.
